A meeting at the pond
by ShipFicsRus
Summary: Dakota (KermitPlaysMinecraft) meets Quentin (HuskyMudkipz).


Before you read:

1) I ship only their Minecraft skins.

2) I used their real names, but really, every time I tried to use 'Husky' and 'kermit', it just threw off the mood and made me turn off my phone (I use my phone to write.) Besides. Dakota is such a cute name, and I used to know a guy I liked named Quentin, so.. *shrugs*. Deal.

3) I don't own Husky or Kermit.

4) That's about it. If you've read any of my other fics, you'll know how I describe a kiss.

Begin:

Kermit P.O.V:

Submerged in the pond I usually swim in, I swam happily through the warm Spring water. As I dove through a particularly thick patch of reeds, I came face-to-face with someone I've never seen or met before.

Dark eyes bore into mine as we stared through the reeds. I reached out, not thinking. I guess I just wanted to feel the blue and orange skin. But as my webbed fingers grazed it's skin, it jerked away and fled. I was stunned. Who, and what was this creature?

Husky P.O.V:

As a traveling mudkip/human hybrid, I often take breaks to swim in the ponds and lakes that dot the land. I found an inviting looking pond, and was immediately drawn to it. It was a beautiful, serene place, plentiful with plant life, from the lily pads that floated lazily on the surface of the clear water to the pond reeds that swayed to and fro with the gentle breeze that came with the Spring season. The sun sparkled off the water, beckoning me for a swim. I jumped in, and welcomed the warm water against my skin. I had been darting through the reeds when I almost collided with someone.. or something.. else. My mind scrambled as I tried to figure out what it was. It had green skin, and large, roundish eyes. It reached out to me, and it's green webbed fingers made it clear to me that this wasn't just a frog, but it was a frog/human hybrid. It's fingers touched my skin, and as they did, an electric-like shock startled me and I fled. I regretted it, but I had a feeling that it wouldn't be the last time I saw the frog-man.

Kermit P.O.V:

I dragged myself onto the shore. I knew that the creature would eventually have to come out of the pond. My theory came true as I saw the blue skinned creature slowly crawl out of the water. It noticed me quickly, and the same dark eyes I saw in the water stared back at mine. I jumped up and approached it.

"Hello?" I asked cautiously.

"Hello." His voice was surprisingly deep, and caught me off guard.

"Gah.." I couldn't find any words. This creature.. he looked amazing. In just his swimming shorts, he revealed well toned muscles. His skin was smooth and even, without a flaw.

"Problem, frog?" He asked, drying himself with a towel. I tried to come up with a witty comeback.

"Problem, fish?" I crossed my arms. "I'm an amphibian!" He groaned, face-palming. Clearly the fish remark struck a nerve.

"Ok, so you're an amphibian. Does it have a name?" I stepped closer to it.

"Quentin. Does the frog have one?" he gave me a sly smile. Did my heart just flutter?

"Dakota*." I replied, extending my hand.

"Formal, are we?" he shook my hand.

"Says the guy who's putting on a suit." I retorted.

"Look in a mirror buddy. I'd say that suit's anything but casual." He stuck an orange tongue at me.

"So, you're an amphibian. But what kind?" I asked.

"Mudkip. I assume you're just an average pond frog?" He slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Where are you headed?" I asked, ignoring him.

"Don't know. I travel." He began to walk, and I followed.

"Do you need a place to stay for a bit?" I offered. I didn't want my new friend to leave so soon. He turned and looked back at me.

"You mean that?" He asked.

"Sure, that's what friends do." I started to lead the way to my house.

Husky P.O.V:

"Yeah.. Friends." I said. Was I just friend zoned by the most handsome hybrid I'd met on my journeys?

We walked in silence until we reached a fairly big house. As Dakota unlocked the door, I ran my hand along the smooth finish on the wooden walls.

"Welcome to my home." Dakota beamed proudly as he opened the door. It was organized and neat. It looked pretty, even. The couches were strategically placed so that they didn't interfere with people who might be walking by them. A neat row or chests lined the east wall, and a cute little kitchen inhabited a corner of the house.

"Wow.. Nice house." I commented. He smirked.

"I only have one bed, so you'll be on the couch." He stepped up close, face inches away from mine. "Unless you wanna sleep in my bed."

"I.. Uh.." I stuttered. He began to laugh.

"Lemme get you a blanket and pillow." He walked away laughing. I stood there blushing. So maybe I thought about it for a second, but no. I wasn't going to do anything with Dakota.

Kermit P.O.V:

I came back with a blanket and pillow for Quentin, and placed it on the couch. I noticed his blush. I smiled at the thought that I had made him blush.

I smoothed out the blanket on the couch and placed the pillow on one end.

"Want something to eat before bed?" I asked, looking out the window at the setting sun.

"Uh, sure." he replied, nodding.

"You're not vegetarian, are you?" I asked.

"Nope." He looked around awkwardly.

"You can you know." I gestured towards the couches. When he sat, I went into the chests, pulling out some food.

Quickly, I presented him with a meal of cooked porkchops, carrots and potatoes. He took a bite, chewing slowly.

"Man, this is amazing! Thanks." His compliment sounded genuine. I blushed and looked at my own plate.

"You're welcome." We ate in silence, and he offered to wash the plates.

"It's alright, I can do it." I stood.

"It's the least I can do.." He placed a hand on my shoulder and gathered the plates. After he washed them, we said goodnight, and I went to my room, he to his couch.

I woke up in the middle of the night. I went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. Noticing that the couch that Quentin was supposed to be sleeping on was vacant, I looked for him. As I passed the window, I saw a shadow. I peered through the glass and saw him sitting outside. He looked up as he heard the door close behind me, but didn't look, his back to me.

"Quentin? Everything alright?" I asked, standing behind him. He rubbed his face in his hands.

"Just a bad dream." He replied. I went to sit beside him, but he stopped me.

"You'll get your pants dirty." He pointed to my white pajama bottoms. I looked and saw that he was sitting on his towel.

"I'll just go grab something to sit on." I turned, but he grabbed my hand and tugged me down, and I fell sitting onto his lap.

"Right here's fine." He whispered. I settled into his lap, and he wrapped his arms around my waist and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"Quentin? Why're you doing this?" I asked.

"Doing what?" He asked.

"Holding me like this, making me sit on your lap, everything."

"Making you? You can go if you're uncomfortable." He unwound his arms, but I caught them quickly and put them back.

"I never said I was. In fact, I liked it."

"Dakota.. do you.. like me?" He asked suddenly.

"Depends on what you mean by 'like'." I knew what he meant, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"I mean like... love." He looked up at the moon.

"Yeah.. I guess you could say that." I replied. I turned around, wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck. I stared into his eyes, the same one's from the pond this morning. They searched mine, and asked one question. I answered it by leaning in and pushing my lips against his.

Husky P.O.V:

It was like magic that he answered the question that flowed through my mind. I pulled him closer as he kissed me, and I ran my tongue against his bottom lip, asking for entry. His lips parted and I was in, tasting him and feeling every inch of his mouth. I found a sensitive spot on his frog-like tongue and flicked mine against it, eliciting a moan from him. We pulled away, and he asked me the question that I'd been hoping he'd ask.

"Quentin, will you be mine?"

"Yes.. I will.. I love you Dakota." I murmured, tracing his jawline with my finger.

"Love you too, Quentin."

FLUFF

A/N: I wanted to make this mature, but I couldn't find a way. When I write these fics, if it ends as fluffy as this one did, well then I can't bring myself to write a dirty scene. But this could be my best written fic ever. If I had voice actors... the amount of feels would be dangerous.

Reviews?

Requests for a ship-fic?

Don't be afraid to ask!

/)3(\ see ya!


End file.
